Lavatories are used for passengers, for example on board of vehicles such as an aircraft, a train carriage or a coach (bus). A toilet is usually provided inside an enclosure thus forming a lavatory. The toilet may be provided as a so-called sitting toilet, i.e. a toilet with a seat on which a passenger can sit during use. For example, DE 10 2011 012281 describes a sitting toilet in a lavatory room on board an aircraft in relation with sanitation related aspects. Another type of toilet is a so-called squatting toilet, i.e. a toilet where a user squats during the use of the toilet, and does not sit on a toilet seat. The two different types of toilets are commonly associated with different regions throughout the world, in which regions the respective type is primarily used. However, it has been shown that passengers familiar with one of the two types may feel uncomfortable with using a toilet of the respective other type of toilet. This may become an issue, for example, on board of a vehicle, with which a large number of different people from various regions of the world are travelling.